Love, Lust, or Loneliness?
by AzuraLoire
Summary: title change-was Whispered Longing Two turks let their relationship grow beyond friendship and end up getting way more than they barganed for. Battling their own demons while trying to help each other fight their's. Is it Love, Lust, or just Loneliness?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER-** All the characters belong to Square Enix. I own no one, not even the cities they live in. The story, however, is mine. Any similarities to any other story is purely coincidence. (if anything gets too similar to something, please point the story out to me and I will try my hardest to change the direction of mine)

**QUICK AUTHOR'S OPENING NOTE- ** I really hope this story ain't complete crap! i have a ton of ideas but all for later chapters. it's always hardest to me coming up with an opening chapter. hopefully this one doesn't suck. and if it does, please stick around at least a little while longer. i really plan to make it better. even the title was hard to come up with!

**WARNINGS- **just some cursing. nothing graphic this early.

* * *

Reno yawned loudly as he walked through the front doors of the Shin-Ra office building. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he decided he had a quick moment to stop at the coffee vender in the lobby. He was only fifteen minutes late. That was pretty much a record for him. After grabbing his cup of black coffee, he headed for the elevator; glancing quickly at the secretary as he passed.

"Morning Reno" her voice cooed and she flashed him her best smile.

"Morning Kara" he replied in an equally flirty voice. "Cute top."

Entering the elevator, he rolled his eyes at the annoying giggles he heard behind him. Kara was cute and all, but that girly, giddy, giggly, voice of hers was annoying as hell! Reno hated that. He liked his girls girly and a little ditzy made for some good times, but not "omg how did you even pass 1st grade" dumb. Unless they were blonde, had fake boobs, and were flexible…then anything goes.

Exiting the elevator at his floor, he saw Tseng walking out of their office and toward his own.

"Sup Chief!"

"Reno, nice to see you…late as always." Tseng replied, eyes never leaving the contents of the folder he was holding. "I left some folders on your desk for you to go over. Rude got the same mission. Any questions let me know."

"Sure thing" he replied, not really caring what Tseng said, or what was in the folders.

Walking into the office he shared with his 2 other fellow Turks, he quickly made his way to his desk; shoving the manila folders aside.

"Hey Rude. So, what do we got this time?"

"Nothing exciting. A couple people to follow, a possible B&E, that's about it." Rude replied, carefully looking over the details in the folder Tseng had given him.

"Urgh. This sucks. I'm not looking for a third return of Sephiroth or anything, but you got to admit…things have been beyond boring lately."

"Give it time. We barely had Edge built before Sephiroth returned and tried to destroy it. And only a year after that, that secret underground group went all ballistic on the world-"

"And we had no part in that!" Reno interrupted. "Vincent and Cloud and their happy little crew took care of all that shit. Rufus wanted nothing to do with it. We had to "lay low, don't get involved, stay here and protect me, funding the WRO is enough, we need to work on the new plans to re-build the Shin-Ra building," he said in a mocking, whiney voice.

Shaking his head, he went back to sipping his coffee and glanced across the room at the empty desk.

"Where the hell is Elena?"

Rude glanced up looking over at the desk. Frowning he replied, "I have no idea. I don't think she called in sick. Tseng didn't say anything."

As if on cue, Elena walked into the office, straightening her hair and jacket and she strode over to her desk. Rude and Reno silently watched her, eyebrows arched. As soon as she sat in her chair, Tseng's voice could be heard from down the hall.

"Elena…my office please," he grumbled out annoyingly.

"Shit!" she whispered to herself before getting up and walking out the door.

"What…the hell?" Reno asked, eyes still on the doorway where she had just disappeared.

"I'm not one to gossip…but that is definitely not the norm for her."

When Elena walked back into the room, she looked like she was fighting the urge to cry.

"You ok Laney?" Reno asked, genuinely concerned.

"Huh? Yea…yea, I'm fine. I'm just…having a bad morning. That's all."

"Tseng didn't scold you too hard did he?"

"No…no. He didn't yell at me."

"I'm late everyday. Don't worry about it. He ain't really mad at you."

"I know…I'm fine. Really."

"Okay well…if you need somethin' let us know."

The rest of the day played out the same way as that morning. Elena was unusually quiet and seemed to fight back tears all day. Tseng pretty much kept to himself and was busy on his phone, literally his whole shift.

"Hey man, what do you say to going out for a few drinks tonight? It's been a few days."

"Reno, you go out drinking every night. What do you mean 'it's been a few days'?"

"I meant since the both of us went out, man. Come on, I could use my wing man tonight."

"Pft. I have a hard time believing the womanizer himself needs a wingman. You get ass all the time without me."

"I know. But I'm getting sick of the bimbos. They're too easy. I think I'm up for a challenge tonight. Something a bit more classy."

"Whatever man. I could use a few drinks I guess."

"Maybe we should invite Elena. She looks like she could really use a night out. I'll meet you at that new bar I told you about a few weeks ago. "

Rude neatly stacked the papers on his desk and grabbed his phone before walking out of the office and heading home. Reno sat on the edge of his desk waiting for Elena to return from Tseng's office. When she did, she scuttled back to her desk and sat down with a huff, burying her head in her arms.

"Hey…you sure everything is okay with you today?"

Elena's head snapped up upon hearing Reno's voice.

"You startled me. I thought you had left with Rude."

"No, I hung back for a few. So…back to my question."

"I'm fine Reno. I already told you that I'm just having an off day."

"Well let me help ya out. Me and Rude are going out tonight for drinks. Why don't you come along. Loosen up a bit."

"Reno…thanks but I don't think-"

"Come on. Please?"

"It's nice of you but-"

"Pleease?"

"Seriously, Reno I-"

"Pleeeeeeeease?" Reno said putting on his best pouty face, trying to cheer her up.

With a defeated sigh and a slight smile tugging at her lips, she finally gave in.

"That's what I thought!" Reno proclaimed proudly. "No girl can resist the Reno pout. So, I'll see you in an hour or two. I'll text ya the directions."

* * *

Elena sat by herself at the bar; hand idly stirring her drink with the straw. She read back over the graffiti engraved and sharpied across the counter. It may be a "new bar" but the building and furniture was anything but. It looked more like an old bar simply under new management. And piss poor management at that. This city needed something new. Something classy. All Edge felt like to Elena was a smaller, crappier version of Midgar. She missed her old city. Missed her old home. Missed the old Shin-Ra. Some things she could definitely do without, but all in all she missed the way certain things were.

They had been here about two hours now. Reno was off in some corner with a new girl just about every fifteen minutes. He couldn't seem to make up his mind tonight. Every so often she would see Rude come back to the bar to grab some more beers. He'd nod her way and she'd give him a half ass smile in return.

"Want a beer?"

"Oh, no thanks Rude. I'm still sipping on my drink."

"Save it for later then. Come on, what brand you like?"

"No, really you don't have to do that. I'm fine, thanks."

"What's it matter? I've been buying them almost all night for Reno and his broads. At least let me buy one for someone who I know will appreciate it."

"Honestly, I'm fine. Just…carry on. I'm sure your little group is waiting." Elena went back to playing with her straw and picking at a hole in her jeans. It felt awkward being out with her co-workers outside of work. Seeing Rude in a fitting t-shirt and jeans felt weird to her. Not to mention being out of her Turk uniform herself. It made her almost feel vulnerable. When she had her uniform on it made her feel tougher. Made her feel worth something. She wasn't the short, blonde girl hidden in the shadows. She was a Turk. An elite member of Shin-Ra. Now she was a mousy, lonely girl in a bar.

Rude walked back to where Reno was sitting surrounded by 3 giggling girls. Reno usually went for blondes, but the one currently clinging to his left side was no where near anything he'd sleep with. Not only was her red lipstick too loud and messy, but her A-cups wouldn't come close to doing anything for Reno and Rude could tell even before looking between her legs that her mileage was way past it's maximum. Reno may have kept his signature red hair, but he wasn't too fond of red heads for some odd reason. So that left her friend out.

That left the brunette. Only Reno would have one of each type of girl hanging off him at some run down, dinky bar. Rude had to admit, the brunette definitely was a catch. Definitely one of the better girls he's ever seen Reno with. He hated to distract his buddy but hey…he was the wing man. If it weren't for him, Reno would be stumbling out here with the blonde broad. Setting the drinks down on the table he leaned in to quietly talk in Reno's ear.

"Hey man, I don't think this night is doing anything to cheer up Elena."

"What do ya mean?"

"She's been sitting alone at the bar all night."

"Well tell her to come over here and join us!" Reno half yelled in his drunken state. He wasn't wasted, but he definitely was feeling a little more than tipsy.

"Yeah, so she can sit here picking at her jeans and playing with her straw instead of over there?"

"At least she wouldn't be alone!" Reno replied, finally grabbing one of the beers from the table.

"Reno…it wasn't fair to invite her out and ignore her."

"Look man…" Reno harshly whispered back to his friend. "She may not be enjoying herself but I sure as hell am. Do you see this chick? This is what I've been craving, no NEEDING the past few weeks. I got this shit on lockdown. She is so coming home with me."

"Yeah, no thanks to me, your wing man, right? I helped you get her and I can just as easily make her disappear."

"Dude, come on! Why would you do that?"

"Because someone a little more important needs us a little more than your piece of ass."

"Urrrgh." He grumbled out, clearly annoyed. "What do I do? You're serious?"

"Tell her you're friend needs you. It makes you look…admirable or whatever. She's sees you're a caring nice guy and doesn't think you're just trying to get her in bed. You'll see her again. Trust me. Grab her number or something."

"Fine." Reno sighed. His friends owed him after this…big!

Elena took another sip of her drink and set it down. Grabbing her phone, she looked at the time. Maybe she should just go home. Tonight obviously wasn't going anywhere fast. Before she could stand up, someone behind her snatched up her drink.

"Bleh! Oh my gawd! What is this crap you're drinking?" Reno exclaimed after stealing a sip of the clear liquid.

"Um…gin and tonic."

"Elena, what the hell? Only old men drink that crap. Yo bartender! This girl needs a new drink. What do ya want? Beer? Or would you prefer a fruity girly drink or something?"

"I'm fine. I was actually thinking of leaving-"

"Nonsense. Come on, I'm buyin. Whatever you want. Anything except that old man piss." Reno said, grabbing his wallet from his back pocket.

"Fine…strawberry margarita. Sugar, no salt."

"Figures, " Reno mumbled getting a few gil out of his wallet.

"Cancel that," Elena suddenly exclaimed. "Make it a long island iced tea."

"Sure about that?" Reno asked, arching an eyebrow and quickly glancing at Rude who was doing the same. "I told you to get what you want. I just want you to be drinking something you enjoy. Not something gross."

"Well I do enjoy gin and tonics and I also enjoy long island iced teas."

"Ooo-kay then. You heard the lady, get her an iced tea."

Reno and Rude sat drinking with her the rest of the night. It wasn't what Reno originaly had in mind, but his co-workers were family. Hanging with them was always enjoyable and if it meant getting Elena out of her weird funk, then he was fine with it. And it only took three drinks to make Elena a slurring mess.

"Wow, I'd say you're cut off, babe." Reno said to Elena grabbing her arm to keep her from falling off the bar stool.

"I second that!" Rude piped in. "I say we head out. It's getting late."

"Yea, come on Laney. Let's get you home."

Rude took off his own way home, while Reno made sure to walk Elena back to her apartment. Their walk was relatively quiet, save for a few giggles and stumbles along the way.

"So…" Reno started when they were about a block from her place. "You gonna tell me yet what was bothering you earlier?"

"I's already tooolllld you. Bad day. Let it go. Nothing you need to concern yourself with."

"You know you could tell me if something was wrong, right?"

"Psh. Yeah okay. So you can make fun of me or pick on me."

"No." Reno replied, almost hurt. "I mean it. If something is wrong I'll try and help you. Rude too. And I'm sure Tseng feels the same. He may be our boss and seem like a tight ass, but we're all kinda like family, ya know?"

"Reno please…just drop it, okay? I'm fine."

"Alright…I'm just saying. Well, you want me to walk you up to your door or drop you off here?"

"Here is fine. Thanks."

"Got your keys?"

"Ummm….yepps! Here dey are!" Elena exclaimed, jingling them in front of Reno's face.

"Okay okay, settle down. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget to take aspirin and drink a glass of water before bed, ok?"

"Geez…I got it DAD!"

"I'm just trying to help, Laney. Now go to bed." He said before hugging her goodnight and making sure she made it to the elevator okay.

Running a hand through his hair, he turned and headed towards his own apartment building. Smiling to himself he starting thinking about what work was gonna be like. He wasn't sure if he was dreading or anticipating Elena coming into work all hung over.

* * *

**A/N:** soooo....did it suck? i don't have a beta or anything. i swear the first chapter or every fic ive ever written is the hardest to write. this wasn't how i planned to have this open AT ALL. and i didn't mean to make elena such a debbie downer either. she won't be like that all the time. this chapter was simply to get the ball rolling.

im not big on characters being OC but that may be the case a little bit with elena. it's hard cause you never see much of her and i really hate to make her be some stupid dumb blonde. so im just going to make her how i want to for this story's sake.

also, i appologize if anything i mention doesn't entirely match up with the game (or gameSSS) this story takes place after dirge of cerberus. i haven't completed the game, myself (a first person shooter square enix? honestly? you can't expect your hard core rpg-loving fanbase to go along with that crap and really enjoy it!) but i do know of most of the events that happened in it. it's just easier on me to simply say "takes place after all the crap that went down" ^_^

all im really asking is that you guys give it a few chapters before deciding if you hate it or not. and please leave some type of review. (just don't be too mean -_- ) reviews are what help me to write both better and faster. thank yous!


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**: as always, don't own the characters, towns, blah blah.

**QUICK NOTE:** this story used to be called "Whispered Longing" but I'm thinking that title would best fit another type of fic, not so much this one. I also changed the summary. Hopefully everything fits better now.

Please enjoy and review! ^_^

* * *

"…three! She downed three long island iced teas! Tiny little-...well speak of the devil!" Reno exclaimed as he watched Elena quickly walk into their shared office and slump into her chair. "I was just entertaining Tseng with stories of last night! Anything you wish to add? Or should I ask…anything you want me to refrain from adding?" he asked, a playful smirk playing on his lips.

"Reno…shut…the fuck…UP!" Elena groaned out. She took another sip of her coffee before laying her head down on her desk.

"Well…" Tseng started, "late two days in a row. I'd ask if something was wrong but I can only guess how you're feeling today. Just try and refrain from drinking so heavily when you have work the next morning."

"Sorry sir." Elena replied, trying to sit up a bit more in her seat. She had almost forgotten that her boss was present. "AHH! Fuck!" Elena shrilled as she quickly covered her ears. The sound of Tseng's ringing cell phone sounded loud enough to shatter her ear drum. Tseng quietly apologized and exited the office, heading toward his own.

Reno sat at his desk, chuckling quietly to himself. "What's the matter Laney? You look sick or something."

"Shut up Reno."

"Do you need some aspirin or something?"

"Shut up Reno."

"I'm just trying to be nice. Actually you look more like you could use a hair brush-"

"I fucking mean it Reno, shut up!"

"Fix your tie a little bit. It's kinda crooked-"

"RENO!"

"Should you really be yelling? Correct me if I'm wrong, but loud noises only make headaches worst-"

"ENOUGH! I've fucking had enough. Please Reno…just let me do my work in peace."

"Why didn't you just call off?" Rude asked, starting to feel bad for the poor blonde.

"Because I have a lot of work to do." Elena sighed, opening a drawer in her desk to pull out some files. "I fell behind a bit yesterday and need to catch up. Please at least hold off on the teasing until I'm done."

Elena went back to her work in silence. Reno hadn't mumbled a word since she said anything. That was beyond odd for Reno. He never really stopped teasing no matter how hard someone begged. But the pounding in Elena's head kept her from seeing this. Reno wasn't even close to being done teasing her. He was just kindly doing as she asked, and holding off till a little later. Besides, it gave him more time to come up with some nasty comments to throw her way.

After a couple hours of paperwork, and meaningless internet surfing in Reno's case, Elena finally gathered the papers together and put them in a neat pile on the corner of her desk before getting up and exiting the room.

Reno glanced up at the clock. There was still an hour and a half before lunch. That must mean Elena was done catching up on her work. With a smirk on his face, Reno got up and exited the room as well. He walked down the hallway, looking around but didn't seen any sign of her. He glanced down a few corridors, but still nothing. It wasn't until her heard the sound of the hand dryer coming from the girl's restroom that he knew where she was. Smirk back in place, he went to stand in front of the door and wait for her to exit.

"GEEZ!" Elena gasped, grabbing her chest. "Reno what the hell are you doing? How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long. What's the matter? Didn't want me to hear you barfing in there? You really are a light weight, aren't you?"

"Reno, I wasn't puking. I was just going to the bathroom," she replied, trying to push past him.

"Yea okay," he says, putting his hand to his nose. "Your puke breath says otherwise."

"Reno shut up!" Elea growled out, head slightly lowered. Reno's last comment now made her a little self conscious about any type of smell her breath may have. She hadn't been puking, but coffee some sometimes make one's breath less than satisfying.

"Oh, I think you got some in your hair there too. Probably from backsplash or something. Want me to help you get it out?" he asked as his hand went for her hair.

"NO! No, Reno! I want you to go away and leave me the hell alone!"

"Oh come on! I'm just being a friend and trying to help-"

"No you're not! And you know you aren't! You're being a fucking ignorant jerk and making me feel like shit! If I had the gumption and wasn't afraid of the consequences, I'd put my pistol in your mouth and pull the damn trigger to shut you up. And the consequences have nothing to do with my possibly being fired from Shin-Ra or the Turks losing a comrade; it's things like the sound of the gun mixing with the headache I have right now and my head possibly exploding."

Reno stood there slightly stunned, smirk gone from his face. He'd heard Elena get mad before and they've all heard her rants about things on more than one occasion. But this kinda hurt.

"…ouch Laney. You don't have to be a bitch. That was a bit brutal."

"No, Reno, what's brutal is my so called friend kicking me while I'm down and not even giving me a second to recuperate before throwing all kinds of insults my way. Some man you are, attacking a woman while she's at her weakest."

Reno expected Elena to get mad. He expected her to get frustrated. But not to insult him as a man.

"Excuse me?" he asked, eyes narrowing slightly. "I wasn't trying to attack you. I was harmlessly teasing you and-"

"Harmlessly? Reno going on and on about a person, no, a woman's physical appearance isn't mild teasing. Constantly aggravating someone with a hangover's headache isn't harmless. Yesterday you at least showed some kind of sympathy when you saw I was upset. And today you're just being an asshole." Elena finally got past him and started walking down the hallway.

"I thought you said you were just having an off day yesterday?"

"Yeah, well it was more than that, okay?" she spat out, turning back around.

"So…you lied to me. Talk about a friendly thing to do."

"I didn't think it was anything anyone wanted to hear about. And you and Rude are really the only two Turks that have ever really been close. All that 'we're here if you need us' stuff you said yesterday…I didn't know how to take that."

"What, like I was lying to you or something? Yeah, me and Rude are close and no, the Turks never really were a circle of 'friends' so to speak. But that was before. Back when there was, like, ten of us and we hadn't been through all the shit the four of us left has. So tell me now…what was bothering you yesterday?"

Elena sighed and looked to the side before speaking.

"My sister called me yesterday morning. That's why I was late."

"So? What's so bad about that?" Reno asked, puzzled, before a thought hit him. "Oh my gawd did someone die? I'm sorr-"

"No, no. Nobody died."

"Is a family member sick or something? Sometimes that's worse. Cause then ya gotta all sit around wonderin if the person is gonna die or not and constant trips to the hospital and-"

"No Reno. No one is sick."

"Well then what's the matter? You two still hate each other, don't you? What could she possibly have to just chat with you about?"

"Reno, Elena…can you two please return to you're office? I have something I need to discuss with everyone." Tseng said as he walked down the hallway and passed them.

"I have a feeling you're about to find out." Elena said before turning back and following Tseng into the office.

When everyone was situated at their desks, Tseng cleared his throat and glanced down at the papers in his hand before speaking.

"I have a few things I need to bring to everyone's attention. Let's start with Shin-Ra's situation. As we know, lately Rufus has been trying to get Shin-Ra back on the market. With the WRO now up and running and basically in our place, it's been rather difficult. Factor in the world's hatred for us, and it's been a little more than difficult. The only reason we're in a sense 'running' right now is because Rufus has been able to convince Reeve to give us a sort of test. See how we do and-"

"Basically see if we plan to create monsters and get power hungry again, is that it?" Reno interrupted.

"Um…sort of, yes. Reeve was kind enough to let us rebuild our office building and in their last meeting, Rufus once again proposed to him our plan." Tseng stood there a moment in silence.

"And…" Elena prompted.

"Are you trying to say we're out of our jobs or something?" Reno piped in. "If so, just spit it out so I can go home and start job hunting."

"Can you blame them though?" Rude asked. "We did almost destroy the world. The way Shin-Ra ran was anything but orthodox. I guess claiming you have a debt to the world and simply funding the WRO doesn't get you very far, does it?"

"Now, I never said anything about you losing your jobs." Tseng replied, looking around the room. "Reeve wouldn't have let us build this office building if he just planned to shut us down a few months later. The issue here is getting the name 'Shin-Ra' on the front of the building and functioning again as our own company. Reeve seems to think it may cause conflict; not only with the general public, but with us forming our own army again, he's afraid Rufus might try and over power his army and take control of the world again so to speak."

"My life is Shin-Ra." Reno replied. "It's who I first worked for, and the only company I've worked for. I don't want to be apart of this new W-O-whatever shit. I mean, I'm not for sucking the life out of the planet and useless fighting…it just won't feel the same, ya know?"

"I know what you mean. So far, though, things are looking up. According to Rufus' plan, our army won't be half as big as SOLDIER was. There will only be two classes, Basic and Advanced. They'll basically work as a Plan B if any conflict becomes too great for the WRO. They'll also be dispatched for small missions along with the WRO's army. We want to get a science division back up. We won't be running our own experiments, but rather carry out ones appointed to us. The rest is basically the way things were before. Everything just has a huge 'with the exception of' attached to it. So in other words, Shin-Ra could be up and running as long as we run with high morals and a conscience. The WRO will stay on the East Continent and focus more on that side of the planet, and Shin-Ra will work in the west. Sort of like two companies functioning separately on different sides of the world, but in conjunction with one another and working together."

"What about the Turks?" Rude asked. The question that was on everyone's mind the whole time.

"Thankfully Reeve doesn't have a grudge against us. We only ever carried out what was asked of us, and sometimes chose our own morals over the job." Tseng said, reminiscing about the few times he went against orders.

"So we're still open for business?" Reno asked, smirk back on his face.

"So far so good. Which brings me to the next order of business. Reeve was recently contacted by a few people and brought the idea up to Rufus." Tseng closed the folder he was holding and looked up at everyone, trying to think of a way to propose the issue. Elena was rubbing her forehead and let out a rather loud sigh.

"There might be a few more Turks added to our roster."

"Some new rookies, eh? Might spice things up around here. Could be fun. How many new guys?" Reno asked.

"That's not exactly what I meant. Reeve was contacted by Veld."

Suddenly the room was silent. No one really knew how to respond to that. Rude stared down at his hands. Elena's head was still in her hands, aggrivation creased in her brows. Reno's face drained of color only to suddenly get red with rage.

"Are you fucking serious?" Reno growled out. "What would possess them to re-join?"

"I'd think that, just like Rufus, they feel they have a debt to the world. A few years ago when those remnants tried to bring the reunion, a lot of Shin-Ra's employees came back-"

"This is different!" Reno shouted, clearly the most upset by the news. "The Turks aren't just 'employees'. We aren't no names on the bottom floor of the old Shin-Ra building. This is literally a way of life, and you don't just abandon post and puss out!"

"Reno, there were reasons-"

"So fucking what? They're out! They're done! They ran away! Oh, sure they came back when Meteor was about to hit, but did they help? No, they stood around watching the sky like it was some firework show."

"Veld did help us locate the president when he was kidnapped later though-"

"OH, lot of help he was! We figured out most of that shit on our own! And by the time we got to that guy's house, Rufus was already gone and taken somewhere else for a few MONTHS!"

"Reno, I know you're upset but-"

"NO! No but's. They aren't fucking Turks."

"Would you lose your position, Chief?" Rude asked.

"I don't know. As far as I know, Veld doesn't plan to return. He was just discussing it with the other members-"

"They aren't 'members'. Quit calling them that!" Reno spat out.

"Anyways, it's just the others that are thinking of coming back. Whether any of our positions are in jeperody or not is undetermined."

"Well they can just try and fucking take my place! Or yours for that matter. I refuse to take orders from anyone other than you or Rufus."

"I understand your disaproval Reno. And nothing is set in stone yet. Part of the reason I brought it up to you guys was because Rufus wanted to know your guy's thoughts. He plans to meet with us all about it in a couple days. I expect you to either have a better attitude or clean your choice of words up, Reno. Well, that's all I had to discuss with you guys. You're all free to leave, provided your work for the day is complete. Reno and Rude, don't forget you leave for your mission tomorrow. Come to work prepared." Tseng said before exiting the room.

"This is bullshit. Total bullshit!" Reno exclaimed. "Are either of you two even phased by this? Am I the only one that thinks this is all ridiculous?"

"No." Rude replied, placing a smirk on his face. "We just both knew you'd best voice all of our opinions."

"I'm fucking out of here. I need to go home. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Reno said, before getting up and slamming their office door shut upon his exit.

* * *

"I still can't believe that shit today! I mean…the nerve!" Reno said, slamming his beer down on the bar. After stewing at his house for a few hours, Reno ended up calling his partner to go out drinking with him to get his mind off things. "Aren't they suppose to be dead? I mean, I know the real story, but come on! You don't DIE and then just walk back to your job like nothing happened. And you know that's how it's going to be. Second in command or not, they're going to get missions over me and rub it in my face. "

"Complaining about it ain't going to do you much good." Rude said, taking a swig of his own beer.

"You wait until this meeting with Rufus. And Tseng is acting like this is all no big deal! But of course HIS position ain't in jeopardy!"

"I'm just worried about Elena."

"Yeah, about that. She seemed to know what was coming today. She said that was why she was upset yesterday. Something about a phone call from her sister, which is beyond bizarre, and then Tseng's news."

"Her sister called her? That only confirms my worries then. Think about it. Her and her sister never got along. Elena swore to never even join the Turks because her sister was one. The only reason she did was because her sister was pretty much guaranteed to never have anything to do with Shin-Ra again, being thought dead and all, and because you got injured. It even took some coxing to get her to join then. And now she's coming back. Elena is gonna be in her shadow all over again. Constantly competing with her and never feeling good enough. She already feels incompetent with you still calling her 'Rookie' all the time."

"I'm just teasing her! Sheesh. But I get what you're saying. It all totally makes sense now. I hope even more for her sake now that Rufus tells them all to shove it. Poor Laney." Reno said, tilting back his beer and finishing it off.

"Let's move on to a more pleasant subject. I'm tired of hearing you complain."

"Haha, okay then," Reno laughed. "So…who do you like?"

"Oh not this again!" Rude groaned, waving to the bartender that he needed another beer.

"Come on! Why do you always get embarrassed when I ask? Just say! Who do you like?"

"Why are you so worried about it anyways?"

"Because we're buddies and I'd like to know!"

"No, you're just nosey and like to poke fun at people." Rude said, resting his hand against his forehead.

"You're not still hung up on that Chelsea girl, are you?"

"No, that was a long time ago and I'm way over that."

"You aren't staying away from chicks because of that are you?"

"No."

"Well then…you have to like someone! If you tell me no one my next comment is gonna be for you to show me your balls and prove you're really a man."

"I think you wanting to see my balls makes me question if** you're** a man."

Reno just rolled his eyes and grunted. "Urgh, just tell me dude. Who is she? Maybe I can help try and hook ya up."

"All the more reason for me not to tell you her name."

"AH HA! So you admit it! You **do** like someone. Come on, dude. Names, yo."

"No."

"Wait…you don't still like that bar chick do ya? Tifa?"

"…"

"Oh come on man! It's been what, three years now? She's Cloud's chick. Although…even though they live together, for some reason I doubt they're fucking. I mean, they already adopted two kids. That just screams 'I never plan to fuck ya so if you want kids, kidnap em off the street corners'. That must mean she's beyond sexually frustrated. Maybe you can help her out there, eh?"

"Shut up Reno. I'm not like you. I don't fuck them then just discard them."

"Hey…sometimes I stay for breakfast if they happen to make me some. But that's beside the point. What do you even see in her anyways? I mean, I see guys being attracted to her over sized boobs and the skanky clothes she used to always wear….but what else? She fights with her fists like you? Big whoop?"

"I just always thought she was cute, okay? And yea, maybe I do like her fighting style, but for obvious reasons." Rude replied, starting to get frustrated.

"She's got baggage man!" Reno groaned out. "Two kids. And the little girl, in a way, has a different 'baby daddy' I guess you could call him. That situation just confuses me."

"She's being nice and has a warm heart."

"And did you see the way she bitched at Cloud that one night we told them about the kids? She just went off on his ass all because he's too in his head and quiet…just like a certain bald companion of mine. You don't want that shit man. Trust me."

"This is why I didn't fucking say anything." Rude sighed. "Alright then fine…who do you like?"

"Me? Silly question man. I like all the girls, you know that." Reno replied, smirk firmly on his face.

"There isn't one girl you have any type of feelings for?"

"Nopes. I'll take almost any girl you give me. I ain't down for that relationship shit, I know better."

"Then why must you assume that everyone else has to 'like' someone specific and wants a relationship with them?"

"If you're referring to yourself, and I know you are, it's because you're the romantic type. I know you, man. You said it yourself, you're not for the whole sleeping around thing. Me…I don't wine and dine. I get my fix and move on."

"I think a relationship would be good for you."

Reno almost choked on his beer at that comment. "Good for me how, man?"

"It would be some kinda of stability in your life. I think you could use that. You weren't always a womanizer. I remember you crushing on a few girls. Hell, even dating a couple of them. It wasn't until you were in the Turks for a little while that more girls had crushes on you than you knew what to do with. So you threw the whole relationship thing out the door. Being a Turk changed you. Suddenly you needed control and when you don't have anyone to answer to the next morning when you leave, you feel in control."

"Look at you getting all philosophical on my ass. How much have you had to drink?"

"I'm just saying…I know you're capable of having feelings for someone. You just always push the feelings away the moment they start to appear."

"I dunno, man." Reno said, staring ahead of him. "I guess I wouldn't mind having a girlfriend. I just don't think the girl I have a slight interest in likes me back or ever would. The whole situation might just be more trouble than it's worth."

"You never know till you try." Rude said chugging the last of his beer before they both got up to leave.

* * *

A/N:

This chapter had a few things removed from it, cause they suddenly felt out of place. And Reno and Rude's convo had more too it. But I decided to leave it there and pick it back up another time.

Oh, and don't worry about the extra Turks thing. I don't plan to make that a huge part of the fic. So if you're not diggin it, you don't have to fret.

So, is it getting better? I really can't wait to get to the juicy parts of the fic but I don't wanna rush it. That would only ruin it. But please please please leave comments so I know at least a few people are reading this. You don't even have to leave a full sentence. An emoticon works for me :D


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **soooo sorry for the long wait. it wasn't suppose to be that long. i don't own the characters blah blah. the story is mine tho! another chapter leading up to future events. the juicy stuff is on its way folks. promise. please read, enjoy, and review!

* * *

"What was the point of you even asking our opinions?" Reno groaned out, rubbing his temples.

All four Turks were seated around the table in the briefing room. Rufus apparently had made up his mind about the "new" employees that would be joining them.

"As I mentioned earlier, Reno…they're being hired in as simple, basic employees." Rufus replied, about to explain himself for probably the fifth time in the past twenty minutes. "If the four of you are busy, or a mission requires more than just the four of you, or if one of you happen to be out of commission for a while, then and only then will they be hired as a STAND IN, only. They will not have as high of a security level clearance as you four, and they also won't have access to any of the knowledge you guys do. If hired for a mission, they are to know nothing beyond the basics and will return immediately to their own floor upon return from any mission, after the proper paperwork has been filled out."

The four Turks still sat quietly staring at him. Tseng was the only one not giving the President an evil glare from hell, but he still seemed to be a bit unsettled about the news.

Rufus sighed, linking his fingers together and leaning his arms on the top of the table.

"Look, I'd rather hire past employees who know how things work around here rather than try and train a newbie from the ground up. Especially when it comes to possibly needing a Turk here and there."

"Are you sure you can trust them though?" Reno spit out venomously.

The look on Tseng's face implied he was thinking that very thought.

"How do you mean?" Rufus asked, pulling his brow into a slight frown.

"Are you forgetting why they're gone in the first place? They betrayed Shin-Ra! They betrayed US! They disobeyed orders, they-"

"Need I remind you, Reno, the part you took in that? And what you guys did for 1st Class SOLDIER Zack Fair?" Rufus replied, interrupting him.

"HEY! I was just following orders! Never said I agreed with them. And Turks look out for one another and help each other out. But once you're out, that's it! You're off my buddy list, no more personal favors, it's done!"

"So you're telling me that if Rude were to quit the Turks tomorrow, you wouldn't be friends anymore? If he called you up one night needing your help, you wouldn't go help him?" Rufus asked, raising an eyebrow.

Reno narrowed his eyes at the president, a slight scowl forming on his lips as he answered back.

"That's different and you know it! You can't take my partner for the past, how many years, and use him as an example. And quitting is one thing…going against orders and abandoning is another."

"Reno…as much as you do know about the situation, that does not mean you know every detail. I've made my decision, you're going to accept it, and that's that."

"But-"

"That's an order Reno!" the president replied sternly, looking Reno in the eye, immediately shutting him up. "Dismissed."

* * *

Elena sat on her couch finishing off the pint of ice cream she had bought on her way home that evening. She had immediately slipped into a pair of baggy sweat pants and loose t-shirt upon returning home from work. She had three new messages on her answering machine from her sister. THREE! Did her sister think she wouldn't hear the news at work herself or something?

What bothered Elena the most, though, was when her sister had asked to stay at her place until she was able to get one of her own. She claimed to not have enough money to stay in a hotel for the few weeks she would need to. Like hell she wanted her sister here.

Tossing the empty, sticky container onto the coffee table, she sighed and ran her hand through her hair. Things were gonna have to change around here. She couldn't just keep going with the flow anymore. She had to really set herself apart from her sister. She had to prove that she deserved to be higher up on the Shin-Ra ladder than her. No more shy girl. No more staying in the shadows. And no more nervous rambling.

Getting up off the couch, she quickly walked into the kitchen, getting a pair of orange handled scissors out of the junk drawer, and walked into the bathroom. She set them down on the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. Turning her head a few times, she finally grabbed the scissors and a piece of her hair.

Sighing loudly, she dropped the scissors back down along with her other hand. If she cut her hair any shorter, she'd look like a damn boy! That was a bit drastic just to set herself apart from her sister. Maybe she should dye it? But…what color? Brown? She never really liked brown hair. It seemed boring. Black? That could make her look more dangerous. More edgy. But…maybe a bit too edgy. Red? No. Reno had red. She didn't think it would suit her too much anyways.

Maybe changing her hair wasn't what she needed to do. Maybe…her face. Squatting down, she opened the cupboard under the sink and dug out a small make-up bag she kept there. She really only used it if she was going undercover for a mission or something. Otherwise she barely touched the stuff. In fact, half of the items had never even been used. Eyeliner seemed useless, not to mention dangerous. All any girl really needed to make her eyes not look so bare was a bit of mascara. And lipstick always looked so…fake.

Alright. If she was gonna do this, she needed to start tonight. Going back into the kitchen for a moment she grabbed a bottle out of the fridge to help get rid of her nerves. Popping the cork, she took a quick swig before returning to the bathroom, bottle in hand. She set the sweet, crimson colored liquid down beside the toothbrush holder on the counter and picked up the bottle of pale colored foundation. Here goes nothing.

Two hours later, crimson red heels clicked onto the pavement and a pair of petite legs in distressed skinny jeans stepped out of a taxi. After paying the driver, she tucked her black clutch under bare arm and glanced up at the neon sign above the door she was about to enter. Making sure her white tube top was securely in place one last time, she walked up to the bouncer hoping tonight would fair well for her.

"Sorry miss, but can I see some ID real quick please?"

She was getting carded? Yes. Tonight was definitely going to be a good night.

* * *

The elevator dinged and Elena stepped out onto her floor. There was almost a bounce in her step this morning. Sure she woke up with a headache thanks to all the drinking she did last night. But it was all definitely worth it. She was definitely out of her shell last night. She decided to throw all caution to the wind and didn't let anything scare her. It even prompted her to doll herself up a bit for work today.

Walking into the office she shared with her co-workers, she noticed Rude had stopped walking mid-step to his desk and stared at her from behind his sunglasses. Was her new look **that **different? She also noticed Reno standing at her desk with his back to her. Tseng was in front of him with an unreadable expression on his face. He glanced up upon noticing her and gave her a confused look for the briefest of second before greeting her.

"Good morning Elena."

What was so interesting about her desk this morning? Did she leave a file or something on it she shouldn't have?

"Good mor-"

"Who the hell is Aran?" Reno almost growled out, interrupting her.

"Um…what?" she asked, halting her steps.

"I said…who…the hell…is Aran?" Reno repeated, holding up a small white index card and still keeping his back to her.

Elena stood there a minute, still confused. She looked to Tseng to see if maybe he could help her out a bit.

"It seems you received a gift this morning." Tseng replied, an unreadable smirk playing on his lips.

"What is-"

"Dear Beautiful…" Reno began reading the index card, interrupting Elena once again that morning. "Last night was amazing. What am I saying, YOU'RE amazing. I never knew such a petite woman could be so sassy and sexy and that talented. I look forward to seeing you again, maybe at your place next time? Please call me at blah blah blah, who gives a flying fuck….again I ask," Reno spat out, turning to her this time. "Who the hell is…are you wearing make-up?" he asked, suddenly stunned at her new appearance.

"I always wear make-up, Reno. I just decided to wear more than usual. Sue me." She retorted, snatching the card out of his hand. "Is this all he sent?"

"No, they came with those rancid flowers sitting on your desk."

"They aren't rancid, Reno. I think they smell good." She replied, taking a sniff of the colorful bouquet sitting in a glass vase on her desk.

"Whatever. I think they stink and they're probably gonna make my allergies act up. Take them home. And quit avoiding my question! Who is this tool bag?"

"How does sending a woman a bouquet of flowers at work with a love note make one a tool bag, Reno?" Tseng asked, mildly amused at how much the situation seemed to ruffle Reno's feathers.

"Look, he was just some guy I met last night at this club and-"

"Club?" Reno and Rude both asked at the same time, causing Elena to jump slightly. She had forgotten Rude's presence behind her until he had spoken.

"Yes…a club." Elena sighed out, starting to get flustered.

"What the hell were you doing at a club?" Reno asked, a look of both shock and curiosity on his face.

"You know what, here's a better question, Reno; why are you here so early?"

"I got called to do a quick mission around 4am and just got back. Nice try, now back to you."

"So I felt like going out last night! It beats sitting in front of my TV shoveling spoonfuls of ice cream into my mouth! I'd think you guys would be proud of me for stepping out of my shell a bit, not interrogating me like I did some sort of crime!"

"So you go out and fuck a stranger? That sure sounds better to me." Reno replied, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Like you don't do that shit every fucking night Reno!" Elena screeched back at him.

"So you DID fuck! What a way to lose your virginity Laney. A random night, in a random club…reminds me of when I was 14."

"**Excuse me**?" Elena practically screamed out. "I wasn't a, I mean I'm not a…urgh! And we didn't screw!"

"He said you were, and I quote, 'sexy, sassy, and talented'. Come on Elena. What else could he have been talking about besides your bedroom skills; which I gotta say, I figured to be very few if not non-existent, considering your lack of experience. So you're a natural, eh?"

Elena's face was getting redder by the minute.

"URGH!" she screamed out. "My looks are what was so sexy and my attitude last night WAS quite sassy, if I do say so myself. And as for talents, he was referring to my martial arts. I demonstrated a few moves for him last night and mentioned all the medals I got in school for it. Women can be talented in more areas than just the bedroom, Reno!"

"You don't have to get embarrassed about it. I just wish you had chosen someone better is all."

At this point, Reno's stomach finally crawled back up to its original position instead of laying where it had dropped upon seeing the bouquet on Elena's desk a few minutes ago. He don't know where the sudden bout of jealousy had come from, but it reared its ugly green head quite fiercely. He was relieved to hear Elena had only gone out for a wild night of fun. Granted he was jealous he wasn't invited or there to witness this new "sassy" form of his co-worker. Now he was just pushing her buttons to simply get a reaction.

"You know what… I'm going to get some coffee. My headache is returning," she said, before turning on her heel and walking out the door.

Tseng straightened his tie and walked to the door, headed to his private office to get started on the days work. Rude returned to his desk to get started as well. Reno stood in place about a minute longer before heading in the direction Elena had went.

Elena took a hesitant sip of the scolding liquid in her hands, testing if she got the sugar/cream ratio correct. She heard footsteps behind her and quickly glanced over her shoulder before rolling her eyes and looking back at the cup she had set on the counter.

"Hey Laney."

"Hello Reno. What do you want?" she sighed out.

"Look…I'm sorry about earlier. I'm just looking out for ya is all."

"By trying to embarrass me? How many times do I have to tell you that I hate when you do that? I don't know if you really never believe a word I say, or if you just pretend not to so that you can piss me off."

"I'm sorry. It's just habit. I like picking on people and don't know when I go too far." Reno replied, shrugging while leaning his body against another counter. "So is uh…everything okay?"

"Yes…why wouldn't it be?"

"Oh I don't know. You're suddenly all dolled up, you're getting flowers from strange men you just met, you're going to places you normally wouldn't be caught dead going to, even in your teen years. It all just adds up to a very odd and surprising equation."

"I'm fine Reno. Just…just trying to change a bit is all. I'm tired of being the mousy girl in the corner."

"That's who you are though. And you can't just change your personality overnight. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to change for a specific reason…or a specific someone-"

"That's absurd!" Elena retorted, wrinkling her nose slightly.

"And that was a quick answer." Reno replied, catching her in her little lie.

They both stood in silence for a few minutes. Reno waiting to see if Elena would shed any more light on the subject, and Elena silently hoping Reno would leave and just drop it already.

"Well, I gotta head to Rufus' office. Let him know how things went this morning." Reno said, as he pushed himself off the counter and headed for the door. When he reached the threshold, he turned a bit to face Elena. "Oh, and even though I picked on you for it…I do think you look nice this morning. Ya know…not that you don't normally look nice or anything. But…well…you know what I mean."

Elena glanced over her shoulder at him, a slight smile playing at her lips.

"Thank you Reno."

Reno nodded his head at her before heading out the door and towards the elevator. Elena sighed a bit in relief to have him gone. It was none of his business who Aran was…or that she'd probably see him again in the near future.

* * *

AN:

Okay…so so so sorry for the wait. Not only has it been a rough past few weeks, but I lost my notes on this story and had no idea what I had planned for this chapter so I had to come up with something completely new and I think its gonna work out better for what I DO KNOW I have planned for future chapters. I can't wait to get to the juicy stuff and now that the boring beginning is finally almost over with….i can! Sorry if it feels short. I just had to end it here or else it would have gotten boring cause it would all just be filler, or would have went too far ahead. I think what happens next is best saved for its own chapter.

I love how I get so upset when stories im into don't get updated like…every day lol but here I go and wait a couple months or whatever it has been. Again…sorry!

And please review! It really helps and makes me feel wonderful! And hopefully I can get to reviewing some of the stories ive read. I usually read them on my psp at work though and it won't let me for some reason. (I work midnights and get maybe 5 customers the whole 8 hours im there…but hey, I get paid to sit on my ass and read and play games ^_^ )

Until next chappy…


End file.
